An Assassin's Creed inspired story - UNSINKABLE - Chp 1
by TheKymberWolf
Summary: After an injury, Emma was forced to retire. But due to a lack of Assassins in the region, she was sent to spy on a group of Templars who were crossing the Atlantic on the ill-fated ship: The Titanic.


**Chapter I – The Golden Years**

 ** _Caen, April 10th 1912_**

Loud knocks resonated in the 20-square meter apartment. Upon hearing them, Emma covered her head with her dirty blankets. The knocks kept getting louder and stronger, it almost seemed like the hinges of the door would have given up any second. After a groan of pure annoyance, Emma stood up and dragged herself to her front door. When she opened the door, a long squeaking noise came with it. At the door stood a man wearing a sack suit along with a bowler hat.

"Hello Miss Bailey," he said while reaching to her a letter "This is for you"

Emma didn't know this man, and he didn't seem to want to chat away with her anyway, given the fact that he didn't even give her time to say "hello".

She looked down at the letter "uh, thanks".

"Have a good day now." The man lifted his hat, and started to walk down the hallway.

Emma leaned out of the doorway "Sorry if I may ask, but who are you exactly?"

The man didn't answer, and went down the staircase.

Emma shrugged it off, and closed her front door. She sat down and looked at the letter. It only had the destination address on it, no way of knowing where it came from. She carefully opened it, and took out a neatly folded paper with oddly familiar handwriting, which said the following:

 _"Dear Miss Bailey,_

 _You probably thought that you were never going to hear from me again, and honestly, I never thought that I myself, was going to write to you ever again, but I suppose the world works in mysterious ways._

 _Anyway, if I shall cut to the chase, meet me at the headquarters, April tenth at one at noon._

 _See you very soon,_

 _S."_

"Great..." she sighed "Just great.". She looked at the time, and cursed "Dammit, it's in 30 minutes". She hurried to her room, and tried to look for a proper outfit for this excursion… something that she rarely does nowadays.

 _ **Caen, April 10th 1912, 1:32 PM**_

Emma knocked on the wooden door. No answer. After spending a minute in from of the door, she walked into the ground floor and got to his office door. The pattern started over, and she eventually barged into the office.

"Hello Miss Bailey" said the man, turning his back to the front door.

"You asked me to come." She said.

"I did indeed" he continued

"Look I'm not in the mood in this ambiguous way of answering, why do you want me here?"

"That's a harsh way to speak to your boss" he turned around, now facing Emma, "And what happened to you?"

Emma's messy hair and dirty clothes were difficult to go unnoticed, she sighed

"Umh… I have my reasons… and I'm sure as hell not your employee…" Emma paced through the room, looking down at the floor "And as you might remember… I'm not part of the Order anymore".

"And this is why I got you here" he said, lowering his voice

Emma stopped pacing trough the room and looked at her ex-boss.

"Something recently came up… a group of Templars are travelling to New York very soon, and uh… well they need to be spied on. You're probably familiar with this boat"

He threw a newspaper on his desk. The headlines consisted of one word printed in bold black letters: "TITANIC".

Emma briefly looked at the newspaper, and then back at the man. He then continued:

"And you're my first candidate"

Emma's eyes widened

"Don't you remember what happened two years ago? I'm done with this job… besides don't you have other Assassin friends in proximity?"

"No… No one's available in proximity. Especially nowadays… The templars are preparing something really shady… to put things lightly. But don't you worry, your part will be easy. Just spy on them and retrieve as much information as you can. We'll provide you the tickets, the equipme- "

Emma banged her hand on the table "Stop it! I'm finished with this job, and I'm sure as hell done with this Order!"

As she was walking away from his desk, the man said "If I were you I would think about it"

As Emma opened the door, the man continued "and there's money involved". This made her stop on her tracks, but she then shook her head and slammed the door.

To be continued...

 _ **Thank you to those who took the time to read this. Unsinkable was a story that I had at the back of my mind for a while, and I decided this summer to give it a shot! Also took the time to make an 1 min Animatic of another scene, so if you guys are ever interested...**_

 ** _-TheKymberWolf_**


End file.
